Me necesita
by DreamKat
Summary: Nunca debí haber empezado. ¿Pero cómo frenar la situación?.. ¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojitos tristes, que me suplicaban cariño? Tercer premio en el concurso de verano05 de SW


**Disclaimer: nada es mío, nada me pertenece, soy absolutamente pobre...**

Bueno... aquí llega DrEaM-KaT y su lista de paranoias. Antes que nada, os quiero pedir perdón a todos los que leéis 'OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR' y 'si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?'... ya que últimamente os tengo muy abandonados, y ya están empezando a llegarme las quejas. Si no lo he seguido es por una razón muy sencilla. Me he apuntado a un concurso de novelas juveniles, y eso abarca todo un verano de trabajo. Si escribo esto, es porque es para otro concurso (pero este sin premio material) aun así, a mí los concursos me encantan. 

**Este ff participa en el concurso verano 05 de Story Weavers con motivo del mes siriusano.**

**Bueno, ahora espero que os guste la historia. Tenía que ser desde el POV de Sirius. Y la pareja, cómo no es... bueno, ya la veréis, pero era de esperar. ¿Quién si no va a robarle el sueño a mi Siriusin? **

**Con todos ustedes... Dream-kat pictures presentaaaaaa...**

…**..Me necesita……**

No sé por qué sigo intentándolo. Por mucho que sople, este café sigue estando caliente. Sin embargo, una vez más, llevo la humeante taza a mis labios, al tiempo en que doy un respingo al quemarme. Maldita sea. Maldito café.

Resignado, dejo la taza apoyada sobre la mesa, que cruje al mínimo contacto. Creo que un día de estos tendré que hacer una renovación de mobiliario... hace mucho tiempo que no le presto atención a mi apartamento.

Me levanto y camino hacia la ventana. Corro la cortina con desgana, está lloviendo. El cielo está nublado, y además, siendo de noche, la visión se hace difícil. Sin embargo, veo a miles de parejas caminando juntas bajo la lluvia, corriendo para resguardarse, y una sonrisa se posa en mis labios. Me dan envidia, claro que sí. ¿Cómo no podrían? Siempre duele saber que ellos tienen un motivo por el que levantarse cada mañana, y el mío es simplemente esperar a que llegue septiembre para volver a Hogwarts. Jamás pensé que sería tan interesante ser profesor, junto a Remus y Snape. Creo que es... lo único que me trae recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuántas veces desearía volver a aquellos años. A mis estúpidas peleas con James, porque se distanciaba, porque prefería a Lily.

Como olvidar los bailes de navidad, en el que todos competíamos por conseguir a la chica más codiciada de Griffindor, y aquellos partidos de Quidditch y...

Un fuerte relámpago interrumpe mis pensamientos, y agito mi cabeza, una vez más me he puesto melancólico. Suspiro. No merece la pena. Creo que voy a volver a intentar beberme el café. Sí, eso haré. No puede seguir muy caliente.

Vuelvo de nuevo a la mesa, tomando la taza con suavidad, buscando no quemarme, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hace que resbale entre mis manos y caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, derramando todo el café.

'¿Pero qué...¡Maldita sea!'

Cojo un trapo que había dejado sobre la mesa. Tenía previsto usarlo para quitarle el polvo, pero nada, ya tiene una utilidad mejor. Lo tiro al suelo, sobre el café derramado, y dejo que se empape, hasta que el suelo quede completamente seco. No quiero que se estropee la madera.

De nuevo, vuelven a llamar, esta vez, más intensamente. Apresuradamente dejo el trapo mojado sobre la mesa, y me dirijo hacia la puerta. No necesito preguntarme quién es, pues lo sé. Sé perfectamente quien aguarda tras la puerta, como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho ya. Aún así no puedo evitar que mi corazón empiece a latir con más fuerza, y mi mente trata de imaginarla. Sin más preámbulos la abro, y tal y como esperaba, ella está allí.

Está empapada. Su pelo mojado cae suavemente, dejando que las gotitas de la lluvia perfilen su rostro y lo cubran casi por completo. Sus ojos están aguados, tímidamente sonrosados, y sé que le echará la culpa a la lluvia.

Lo que ella no sabe a mí no puede mentirme. Nunca ha podido, debería darse cuenta. Cree que no soy capaz de notar las lágrimas, vanamente escondidas entre las gotas de lluvia, manchando sus mejillas. Y no me extraña, sería difícil distinguirlas, pero YO puedo. Creo que soy la única persona que podría en este momento. De hecho, creo que soy la única persona capaz de no solo ver sus lágrimas, sino de sentir su dolor, incluso cuando no lo demuestra.

El tiempo me ha dado eso, quizás ahora sea yo quien más la conozca. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que viene a verme así. La miro atentamente, sé que no quiere llorar, es demasiado fuerte para eso. Pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que no es así. No es esa chica dura que tantas veces trata de aparentar; hace mucho tiempo que me lo demostró. Tras esa fachada que nos muestra a todos, se esconde una chica frágil, tan frágil que a veces me da miedo tocarla, temo que pudiese romperse.

En momentos como ahora, me limito a mirarla, y tal vez a compadecerla. Sé por qué está así, no hace falta que me lo diga. La miro con atención, apenas lleva un abrigo, pegado a su cuerpo, húmedo, y puedo percibir que está temblando. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

'Hermione...'

Y mi simple susurro hace que no lo soporte más y rompa a llorar. Hacía tiempo que no la veía hacerlo tan libremente. Siempre trataba de aparentar. Hoy, por lo que parece, no puede. Abro mis brazos a ella, y se abalanza sobre mí, agarrándose a mi camisa con furia, sollozando contra mi pecho, como esperando que todo desaparezca. Yo la cubro con mis brazos. Por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer.

Me golpea con sus manos en el pecho. Al principio con fuerza, intenta liberarse de todo, y yo le dejo, como hago siempre. Pero poco a poco su fuerza disminuye, y sus golpes, si en algún momento podrían haberme dolido, solo hacen que la compadezca todavía más, hasta que se derrumba sobre mí, y solloza con más dolor e intensidad.

'Le odio, Sirius...' –grita- 'le odio...'

Sé a quién se refiere, lo sé y la entiendo. Todo su matrimonio ha sido así. Harry Potter tiene demasiados compromisos, y no parece acordarse de ella muy a menudo. En un principio eran inseparables, pero desde hace bastante tiempo, Harry parece haber cambiado de prioridades, y su trabajo de auror no le deja tiempo para nada más, y eso también excluye a Hermione. Ella simplemente se quedaba en casa, esperándole, pensando que no tardaría mucho en volver. Pero pronto aprendió a darse cuenta de que en cuanto Harry volvía, de nuevo tenía que marcharse. Y eso le dolía, vaya si le dolía... tanto que terminó por derrumbarse. Y así fue como me visitó la primera vez. Vino a desahogarse, a gritarme, a echarme la culpa por todo, y terminamos haciendo el amor.

Lo sé, esto se podría llamar infidelidad, se podría llamar un... insulto para Harry. Pero yo simplemente lo veo como un desahogo de una persona que sufre, y es que aquí donde la veis, Hermione Granger es la persona más sola que conozco, y no puedo evitar compadecerla.

Tal vez es verdad que jamás debí empezar con esto, debí haberle parado los pies. Podría simplemente haber hablado con Harry, decirle lo mal que estaba Hermione, y ayudarles a arreglar su matrimonio. ¿Pero cómo frenar la situación? ... ¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojitos tristes, que me suplicaban cariño? Y... esos labios tan finos y tímidos, que sabían apoderarse de los míos como nunca otros lo habían conseguido. Y para qué hablar de su cuerpo... su piel tan blanca, sus curvas tan suavemente marcadas, la inocencia dibujada en todo su ser; ese cuerpo es mi tentación, y no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente.

En este momento Hermione llora aún con más fuerza.

'Dijo que volvería...'- dice entre sollozos- 'me lo prometió...'

'Ya, cielo... tranquila'

Mis manos acarician su espalda, y me doy cuenta entonces de lo empapada que está por la lluvia.

'Hermione... estás empapada. Vamos, encenderé la chimenea'

Consigo convencerla para que se siente en el sofá, junto al fuego. Oigo sus dientes tiritando, no me extraña que tenga frío, está helada. Yo no me aparto de ella, pienso abrazarla hasta que se temple. Hermione está mirando al vacío, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, pero creo que se ha relajado un poco. Aun así, no deja de temblar. Beso suavemente su frente, quiero que sepa que voy a apoyarla. Pero ella no me sonríe, parece no inmutarse, sus manos siguen aferradas a mi camisa, y su vista permanece perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Me mata verla así.

'Voy a buscar ropa seca...'-dijo vagamente-

Trato de levantarme, pero sus manos me lo impiden, y por primera vez, me mira ligeramente a los ojos y susurra:

'No. No te vayas...'

Me detengo. Esta vez no. Debo parar esto. Es ridículo. Harry es mi ahijado y yo no puedo hacerle esto, por muy mal que trate a Hermione. No debo. Hablaré con él, sí, hablaré con él y...

Pero antes de que pueda concienciarme de qué pienso decirle, siento como afloja la presión en mi camisa, y en vez de agarrarla, pasa a acariciar mi pecho por encima de ella, lentamente. Noto como mi corazón late más rápido, y sé que lo nota también, bajo sus manos. Sin embargo, la poca conciencia que me queda me obliga a recordar a Harry, y cojo firmemente sus manos entre las mías, con intención de zafarme; pero entonces la miro. La miro y veo como sus ojos color miel me ruegan en silencio, y se me queda la boca seca. Un mechón rebelde y apagado cubre casi la mitad de su rostro, y no puedo evitar colocárselo por detrás de la oreja, y entonces me percato de una nueva lágrima cayendo hacia sus labios. Entonces comprendo que debo irme ya, antes de que vuelva a ocurrir lo de siempre.

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, noto como me coge del brazo y me lo impide, y cuando me volteo para mirarla siento unos fríos labios sobre los míos, contrastando con mi calor por el ardiente café. Y es entonces cuando soy incapaz de moverme. Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ha conseguido dejarme sin palabras, sin movimientos. Tan solo por acariciar mis labios con los suyos, en un dulce y lento beso. Pasa sus manos a mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca, conforme me aprisiona más contra ella, y noto como sus labios se templan poco a poco, y me acostumbro a ellos. No puedo evitarlo, inconscientemente mis manos acarician su espalda, y la atraigo más hacia mí.

La situación puede conmigo, ELLA puede conmigo, y lo sabe. Sabe que yo no puedo negarme si me mira, me suplica, si me besa... La abrazo con fuerza, y ambos profundizamos el beso, al tiempo en que su lengua encuentra la mía y empiezan a acariciarse. La oigo gemir, casi en un susurro, y es entonces cuando yo pierdo todo mi auto-control. Mis manos no pueden parar quietas, necesito acariciarla, necesito sentirla como tantas otras veces. Nunca se hace suficiente, siempre necesito más. No debería, pero la amo demasiado. Claro que la amo. ¿Acaso no es evidente?

No sé como ni cuando, pero ya la he despojado de su abrigo, y mis labios se están apartando de los suyos, para bajar por su barbilla, ante sus suspiros entrecortados. Bajo lentamente por su cuello, y ella lleva sus manos a mi pelo, donde juega con él, mientras cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios, buscando aire. Dejo una húmeda línea de besos hasta llegar a su clavícula; y luego de nuevo subo, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que suavemente mordisqueo, y ella deja escapar un gemido. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irresistiblemente dulce¿por qué sólo el hecho de tenerla cerca hace que me flaqueen las piernas¿por qué no puedo negarme a nada si la veo llorar, por qué se me forma un nudo en la garganta al verla sufrir?

Sigo besando esa parte tan sensible de Hermione, cuando empiezo a notar unas manos frías acariciándome por debajo de mi camisa. Siento un escalofrío, no sé si por lo frías que están sus manos o por el efecto que sus caricias provocan en mí. Sin poder evitarlo, me dirijo de nuevo a sus labios, y la beso con pasión, mientras la voy acercando al dormitorio torpemente, y ella me desabotona la camisa y se libra definitivamente de ella.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la habitación, no sin tropezarnos varias veces, la cojo por la cintura, elevándola ligeramente, y la tumbo en mi cama. Ella no sonríe, y el corazón se me para. Lo sé, tal vez esperara una sonrisa, pero no lo hace, su expresión es seria y aún puedo percibir dolor en su mirada. Y no la culpo; pero me duele no saber nunca qué ocurre en su corazón cuando hacemos el amor. Vuelvo a besarla, necesito sus labios. Y sé que ella necesita el beso también. Pero entonces se separa, y cuando noto sus labios recorriendo mi pecho no puedo reprimir un gemido.

Sin poder resistirlo ni un minuto más, me deshago de su ropa, olvidando todas y cada una de las razones por las que no debo hacerlo. En este momento sólo está ella y mi deseo de tocarla. Sólo nosotros, solo sus ojos suavemente cerrados, sólo su cuerpo... Recorro cada rincón de Hermione con mis manos, con mis labios, quiero llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Quiero demostrarle que yo sí la amo. Quiero calmarla, alentarla, quiero que deje de llorar.

Noto sus caricias en mí también, siento como va a conseguir que pierda la cordura, y lo sabe. Pero yo quiero que ella disfrute, sólo pienso en ella, sólo importa ella. Acaricio sus pechos, viendo como se estremece, como gime con más intensidad. Adoro verla estremecerse de placer, por mí. Creo que daría mi vida por poder tenerla así día a día.

'Oh, Sirius...'-suspira ella-

Nos buscamos inconscientemente. Nuestras manos saben donde ir, dónde tocar... y no tardan en llegar a sus destinos. Nos acariciamos. Cierro los ojos en un intento desesperado por mantener el control. El simple roce de sus manos en mi piel me estremece y hace que toda la cabeza me de vueltas. Sólo mis manos responden por mí, esas manos que están rozando suavemente la delicada piel de Hermione. Oigo un suave suspiro en mi oído.

Lentamente sus piernas han rodeado mi cintura, sé lo que quiere, y lo sé porque yo necesito lo mismo; y no le hago esperar. Suavemente entro en ella. Es curioso, pero pese a que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro primer encuentro, siempre temo lastimarla. Tal vez sea su mirada inocente, su personalidad frágil, la manera de la que me abraza mientras lo hago, como temiendo que yo también fuera a dejarle sola, pero sabe que no lo haré. Jamás podría.

Me muevo cada vez más rápidamente dentro de ella, mientras se mezclan en el aire frases sin sentido por parte de los dos, que poco a poco vamos llegando al éxtasis, a tocar un pedacito de cielo juntos. Y no tarda en suceder.

Me desplomo sobre Hermione, exhausto, notando su respiración agitada sobre mí. Salgo de ella lentamente, y me coloco a su lado, cubriéndole con la sábana. Ella abre los ojos suavemente, y me mira. Me mira y siento un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos marrones aún brillan a causa de las lágrimas. En sus labios se esconde una expresión triste, que demuestra un dolor que sólo es capaz de mostrarme a mí. Se apoya en mi pecho, mientras yo enredo mis manos en su pelo y le beso la frente, los párpados, las sienes...

'Te amo, Hermione'

Esas palabras escapan inconscientemente de mis labios, pero ella no dice nada, ella simplemente se apoya más en mi pecho y cierra los ojos, buscando dormirse.

Sé que se quedará a dormir, pero también sé que en medio de la noche, se asegurará de que yo esté dormido, buscará su ropa torpemente por el resto de la casa, pensando que yo no la miro, y se irá. Sin decir nada.

Sé que mañana, sonreirá frente a la prensa, asegurando ser la mujer más feliz del mundo siendo esposa del 'niño que vivió', pero también sé que llegará a su casa y llorará. Y sé que vendrá, una vez más, cuando reciba la llamada de su marido, diciéndole que todavía tiene unos asuntos que resolver.

Sé que ella lo ama, sé que no me ama a mí. Pero también sé que necesita de mis caricias, necesita mi amor, aunque juegue conmigo. Sé... que de alguna forma... me necesita. Y ella sabe que siempre estaré allí, aunque me duela saber que solo me está utilizando.

* * *

**Y detrás del telón aparece una chica despatarrada en la silla, frente al ordenador, con los pies encima de la mesa, leyendo atentamente una revista de quinceañeras; con una enorme tableta de chocolate en una mano, mientras con la otra pasa páginas y páginas y murmura cosas incoherentes tipo 'diox, k weno eshta orlando blooooom'... **

**Y entonces, cuando ve a los lectores en plan Oo, se levanta de un salto. **

'**Hola amigossh y amigash (traga todo el chocolate q tenía en la boca) weno, esto... qué? no me miréis así! Yo solo estaba haciendo tiempo mientras leían...je...jeje... jeje... ¬¬ bueno... esto... os gustó? Xi? Pase lo q pase, aunque os parezca una mierda (**jara recibe una colleja de drusky, como si me lo viera**) me enviais un review! xke kiero saber las opiniones, correcciones... etc...**

**ah! Y deséenme suerte en el concurso! LES QUIERO! (L)' **

**Y Dream-kat regresa a su dura tarea de terminarse la tableta de chocolate, admirando a su orlando bloom, y al nuevo corte de pelo de Rupert Grint. **

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwws!


End file.
